


Instinct

by Deanpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, John is a decent father, Minor Violence, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Wee!chesters, Werechesters, Werewolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: For Dean, taking care of Sam wasn't a job, it was instinct. A were!chesters fic. please R&R





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had successfully hidden what had happened to him for about two months, and by extension, kept his family safe from himself.

See, awhile ago they went on a werewolf hunt and well, you can probably guess how it went from there.

Honestly, the only reason he hadn't killed himself yet was because SOMEONE had to take care of Sam, and he couldn't do that if he was dead, so he decided to stick around and avoid the consequences.

Now though, he thought he might end up strangling his little brother.

"Sam, please just shut up for once! We have this argument every time, and every time we leave so just get in the freaking car!" Dean's voice had none of his usual sympathy for Sam. He was hoping that if they left fast enough, they just might be able to make it to the next motel before tomorrows full moon because he knew there was no way to convince dad to stay here that long, and he definitely did NOT want to change in the car with Sammy and his dad. He knew what would happen to them and he couldn't live with himself if he did that.

"Why are you taking dads side all of the sudden huh? Why can't we just stay for once?"

"Because people are dying Sam! Now just get in the car and stop being selfish!"

John Winchester was used to his sons arguing. I was a hazard that couldn't be avoided when you had kids so he thought nothing of it. That is until he heard snarling and turned around to see his youngest get tackled by a werewolf and a pile of shredded clothes where Dean used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

he werewolf pinned the youngest Winchester to the ground, mouth around the scrawny neck as both Sam and John pleaded with Dean to stop, to understand them.

"DEAN PLEASE! GET OFF PLEASE DEAN YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Sam shouted in panic despite the fact that his brothers' teeth weren't piecing his skin. In great terror he started bucking, trying and failing to push this monster off of him.

While Sam was pleading, John used his most commanding tone he could to his son, not wanting to lose yet another part of his family. The commands weren't near as effective as they could have been due to the shear desperation in his voice. He knew he might have to shoot Dean, but that was a last resort and besides, he couldn't risk hitting Sam.

~Deans POV~

Deans growl increased in volume at the struggle the young one under him continued to struggle He didn't know why, but this…. THING that looked nothing like him smelled as if it was part of his pack. He could smell the raw fear on it, the scent that all prey carried but for some reason he couldn't fathom, everything in him was screaming to take care of it, to treat it as his pup. The human nearby seemed to be a bit of a problem as well, but as of that moment Dean had more pressing matters to deal with.

This pup had to know who was in charge, so it was just a matter of waiting for him to go still and submit.

After several minutes Sam went still due to his loss of strength that came from trying to get away. Not caring about why he submitted, Dean got off and started licking his neck in the bruised region.

The human sounded much more relived now, and made a move to approach Sam. The most vicious growl escaped the wolfs' lips at seeing this movement. The human stopped in his tracks immediately. Dean's growl receded slightly and the human went to move forward again. Gosh this thing was stupid, didn't it understand that Sam belonged to him? He was the alpha, and no one would touch what was his.

Just as well he supposed, he was starving after all, and had no idea when the pup he had claimed for his own had last eaten.

Within seconds, the human was pinned to the ground with sharp fangs hovering over his face. Right when he was about to make the kill though, his pup cried out sounding panicked and terrified beyond belief. He was saying many things franticly that he doubted he'd be able to understand even if his pup were a wolf, but of all of this only word was understood.

"DEAN!"

He didn't know why, but the word, the way it was shouted, just made him feel strange. A word that filled him with love and concern and protectiveness.

He got off the human and went to comfort his pup, not understanding what upset him but concerned all the same.

Now both the human and his pup were crying and he didn't understand why, but Sam seemed to calm down so it was alright.

He looked over to the human once again who immediately stiffened at his gaze. Something about him made Sam panic and that would not be allowed.

Sam was surprised when his shirt collar was suddenly yanked backwards and a cold nose soon went down near his legs. Without anymore warning than that, he felt himself slide onto Deans back. He tried to get off, but Dean wouldn't let him and started running toward the woods without anyway for Sam to stop him or get back on his own.

He watched as his dad slipped away with the rest of the world and only had time to shout for help one more time before losing sight of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was totally and utterly terrified. Dean had dragged him into the woods away from their dad, who he had tried to kill, and was now pacing like some caged- well, wolf. It was driving him insane but it was better than when Dean had curled up around him. Now THAT had been terrifying.

Still though, Dean was obviously hungry and if Sam remembered right werewolf's mainly ate human hearts. And Sam was definitely human thank you very much so he can't be blamed for being a little scared of this threat in front of him even it did practically raise him.

The wolf raised his head with a small growl and ran off. Sam wasn't sure if this was good or bad since it provided a chance of escape on one hand, but on the other it could mean the death of someone and in all honesty he had no idea how to get back and being eaten seem a much better way to go than starving to death.

"Dean?" He called out hesitantly, before a flying ball of fur knocked him onto the ground.

He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable pain, and let out a shiver when he felt a cold nose on his neck and hot breath. And- was that slobber?

Despite his terror, Sam couldn't help laughing at the tickling sensation that came with being 'groomed' by a wolf. Shaking with laughter he tried to push Dean away.

"D-haha-Dean s-stop i-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sam couldn't hold it back anymore, and Dean was just confused about what the heck he was doing.

While waiting for the laughter to subside, Dean got up and came back shortly with a deer leg he had left specifically keeping Sam in mind.

The gratitude he received was minimal if the scrunched up face was any indication.

"Yeah, uh no thanks."

Dean didn't know when the last time the pup ate was so he let it slid and finished the leg off himself, missing the intimidation that could be seen from a mile away on the little hunter.

Dean trotted over once he was done, blood still on muzzle and curled around Sam.

Sam flinched and then sighed. It didn't look like Dean would get off any time soon. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up confused. The ground beneath him was hard and slightly damp. The motel beds weren't the most comfortable but they weren't THIS bad. And even if they were, he could hear to much wild life.

And was something….. pressing against him? He finally opened his eyes to see the forest around him and that he was…. Cuddling Sam.

He jumped back quickly, not wanting to get caught doing something as girly as cuddling with his little brother. How'd he even get here? Were they on a hunt? Where was dad?

Did he kill him?

Oh gosh he hoped not if he killed dad then he was the only one left to take care of Sammy but if he killed dad he could kill Sam and-

"Dean?"

Dean immediately dropped his line of thought to go over to Sam and check him over.

Sam flinched a little when Dean approached him, and while Dean didn't blame him, it broke his heart a bit to get that reaction from Sam.

"You okay I didn't hurt you did I where's dad did i-"

"I-Im fine, and you didn't kill dad calm down. You just growled at him a bit…."

Sam really didn't know how to deal with this either. His big brother was a werewolf. He expected that to change everything, but Dean was still Dean. Which made it worse because he didn't want to watch Dean die.

"Thank goodness."

"Do- do you remember anything from last night?"

"No I don't know what to tell ya Sammy. Wait a second, how are you still alive? I mean, I obviously dragged you out here –sorry for that by the way- so why didn't I kill you?"

"I don't know, I mean you tackled me at first but you didn't do much. You huh- you had your teeth around my neck but you didn't pierce any skin."

"Wait, WHAT! Why didn't dad kill me I could've seriously hurt you or worse! What all happened"

"He-he didn't have a clear shot. After you got off you growled at him and then you ran off with me and tried to make me eat some deer."

"Oh…. Hey you got your cell on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well do you have any idea where we are? Cause I don't so we need to call for help. Now gimme Sam."

"Dude, who are you even gonna call?"

"Dad who do you think?"

"Dean no he'll kill you! Are you crazy?"

"Sam just give it to me."

"NO!"

Sam fought hard and valiantly to keep the phone away from Dean, but in the end Dean won. He was stronger than Sam before, and now he had werewolf strength to top it off.

"Dean don't…" Sam tried to plead.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean dialed the number in and hit the call button.

"Hey dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean? Is Sam okay what happened?" John answered franticly.

"Dad, chill I'm good Sammy's okay I didn't hurt him or anyone else. I think…."

He looked over his shoulder to Sam. "I didn't right?"

"I-uh I don't think so; you didn't even leave for a minute. "

"Okay, yeah I didn't hurt anyone."

"Where are you boys?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything."

"Okay, let me talk to Sammy."

Dean gave the phone to Sam "he wants to talk to you."

"Dad?"

"Oh my gosh Sam I'm so glad you're okay. I need to find you boys, do you know if Dean went in a straight line or not?"

"Uh…no he moved around a lot…."

"Crap this makes it more difficult… is there anything that defines the area?"

"Well Dean caught a Deer earlier if that helps…"

"Alright stay right where you are I'll be there in a few hours."

"Dad wait!"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you going to hurt Dean? Because he didn't hurt anyone and-hey give that back!" Sam shouted the last part to Dean who had taken the phone from him.

Dean just ignored Sam in favor of talking to John.

"Dad, its okay if you have to do it, I get it it's not like I'm human anyway it's only a matter of time till I-"

"DEAN" John interrupted his sons ranting "I'm not going to kill you son, not ever."

"What?! But dad….."

Sam not hearing both halves of the conversation, thought Dean was upset because John was going to kill him and shouted

"IF YOU HURT DEAN I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU YOU HEAR ME NEVER I'LL RUN AWAY AND I'LL-"

"Whoa, hey call down Sam, he said he's not gonna do it."

"Wait really?"

"Yes really"

"But then why did you…."

"Because I don't want to risk hurting anyone Sam."

At this point John joined back into the conversation.

"We'll lock you up if we have to Dean, but I'm not killing you if I can help it. Now you take care of Sam you hear?"

"Yes sir."

"Bye"

Dean hung up and they waited.


	6. Chapter 6

There were only a few hours of light left when John had finally found his way to the boys. It took a long time of looking at stupid deer migration patterns and going all around to different ones, but he found them.

Dean was curled up around Sam, with both of them asleep. Both were covered in blood which was concerning but he could deal with that later.

As a wind blew past him, Dean shot up quickly and started sniffing the air. He looked over to John and then woke Sam up.

"Hey kiddo, dads here we getta go home now."

Sam woke up sleepily, still looking half asleep. Poor kid must have been worried about being killed and stayed up all night.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I uh- I smelled you….."

This was just too weird for words. His son, one of the best hunters he knew despite being so young, was one of the things he killed. And so as is the Winchester way, he just ignored that anything was said and pointedly looked at the sky.

The moon would be up soon. Luckily they weren't far from Bobby's. John had called earlier to see if he had some sort of cage that they could keep Dean in. Normally he wouldn't trust another hunter with the fact that Dean was now a monster, but he knew that as much as he hated to admit it that Bobby cared for the boys just as much as him.

The drive wasn't long but John could tell that Dean was getting the urge to change. He just couldn't stay still and was whining and just sounded all around miserable.

Dean burst out the door almost before the car stopped and John scooped up Sam as Dean started walking like a caged animal back and forth fast enough that it was almost dizzying to watch.

Him and Bobby got Dean into the caged off area as soon as they could, wanting Dean to change as soon as possible to make the process less miserable.

But Dean wouldn't.

He was obviously in pain, shaking and panting as he tried not to scream, and failed.

The sound of Deans pain woke up Sam almost immediately and he tried to go to Deans side.

"SAM NO!" John, Bobby, and Dean all shouted simultaneously

"But, Dean needs me….."

"Sam, do you really think Dean could live with himself if he hurt you?"

Sam's head drooping was answer enough.

A heart wrenching scream turned howl burst though the air as bones elongated and shifted in Dean.

When they went to look at Dean again, he was a wolf.

John approached the fence and asked hesitantly

"Dean?"

Hearing his name, he snarled and leapt.

The once human sniffed the air, looking for his pup.

He smelled a mix of human, his pup, and silver at the same time he heard the voice say that name his pup used.

Dean whipped around to face the human who used the name only Sam could use and saw him standing behind it.

He snared and lunged…

Only to be stopped by a fence.

And not any fence, but a silver one and it HURT!

He growled viciously at the humans keeping him from his Sam and launched himself at the fence again despite how much it hurt.

Nothing would keep him from taking care of his weird hairless mutt, and then killing the human who took it from him.

The growls were starting to mix with whimpers of pain and desperation as his paws started burning and Sam was screaming and crying now, saying something he couldn't understand which only made him more desperate.

His pup managed to escape the humans grip and it yelled something at him but was ignored as he made his way to the fence.

The wolf barked sharply to warn him away from the silver fence, but he went right up to it without even a whimper. Huh that was weird.

The human tried to approach but was snarled at by both pup and wolf, and Dean put his paws on the fence and bared his teeth. The human stopped in its tracks seeming more affected by him touching the fence than anything else.

His pup put its disfigured paw through the fence, and after giving it a sniff, Dean rubbed his head on it and licked it.

Seeing the action the human backed away. Man bipeds were sure weird. He continued nuzzling the hand and Sam let out a laugh and turned back to say something to the humans.

Dean whimpered a bit, both from the burns, a need to hunt, and the lack of contact with his pup.

Sam only seemed to understand one of these and with a sad look on his face he nodded toward the woods.

Dean tried to explain that he didn't want to go without the small one, but just got a confused look in return so he butted his head against the paw again and bit the fence between them .

A look of understanding covered the young furless face, but he just shook his headand nodded toward the woods again.

He didn't want to leave, but he trusted Sam so he went.

When he came back Sam was going through the fence with the human trying to catch him.

He let out a snarl and both human and pup looked up in fear and alarm. Sam snapped out of it quicker and slammed the fence door shut.

The human seemed angry that he lost what the wolf assumed he caught, but he didn't care about the human at the moment. He ran up to his pup and knocked him on the ground, licking him as he laughed.

He got off the smaller and dragged back some of the meat caught for him and pushed the pup toward it. Who knew when the next meal would be, and he hadn't eaten yesterday.

No matter what he did though, Sam just looked disgusted.

After about an hour of trying to get the Sam to eat, he finally took a small bite and then pointedly spit it out.

Oh, maybe his pup didn't like meat? He was already pretty abnormal so that might be it.

Luckily there was a nearby bush of blueberries to push the pup toward. He felt a little pride when Sam ate some, complementing himself on knowing him.

For the rest of the night he played with his pup, playing tag with some teasing nips though he didn't know it was tag.

When Sam finally fell down, tired of chasing the much faster wolf,Deqn rubbed a cheek on him, knowing that some gland would release a scent to mark him as his.

He curled around the hairless creature to encourage sleep, but got none himself due to the watchful eye he kept on the humans. If they wanted to get his pup again, they'd have to take him by force.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of warning, this is slight ooc since John will actually be a decent father.

The next morning started out peaceful; with a big breakfast and some time spent fixing Deans blistered hands, lips, and gums. Most of the first aid materials were used to fix this, so a trip to the store was required.

It was Dean who first noticed the absence of Sam at the checkout but they had to remain calm. After going through the usual steps to find missing children in the store, John finally thought to use Deans new gift to find Sam. They retraced their steps when Dean suddenly stopped with his father bumping into him. Dean turned around and looked worriedly at John.

"There was someone else here."

"It's a store of course there was" John replied confused why this mattered.

"Yeah, but Sam was afraid. Terrified even. And I can smell some chloroform to."

Both of their hearts dropped and John let out a few choice swears.

"Do you think you can find him?"

"I can try."

They ended at a dead end in the parking lot with no way of knowing where the car could have taken Sam.

They went back to Bobby's with no other leads, trying to see what could have taken Sam. After coming up with nothing after several hours, Dean was getting frustrated. He was growling like the wolf and pacing back and forth.

John immediately turned around in worry when the growling and pacing stopped to be replaced with a yipe.

When he looked where Dean had been, he was still there, but not.

A wolf was there instead. He looked out the window and saw that the sun hadn't even gone down yet. What the heck?

Dean took a step toward him and John immediately took a step back. None of his experiences with the wolf had been good so far, and who knew what it would do when it noticed Sam was missing?

Deans head, ears, and tail drooped and a small whimper escaped him as he took another small step forward.

Now John was even more confused. Dean hadn't acted like this even once, even as a human he wasn't one to show any type of weakness or do any type of begging so what was going on?

John knelt down a slowly reached a hand out toward his son.

"Dean? That you in there?"

Dean walked toward the hand and sniffed it, then made a confused face. John couldn't help but laugh in amusement and relief, the expression was comical on a wolf face and a sure sign it was Dean. He wrapped his arms around the furry neck and a surprised yipe came out of Dean before he tried to subtly lean into the hug. John heart broke a little at the action. When was the last time he hugged his eldest? When was the last time he let him think that the action wasn't weak, wasn't man enough?

Deans not a man, and he wasn't at the young age of six when John became 'sir' instead of 'daddy'.

He promised himself right there that he would start taking care of Dean again, that Dean wouldn't need to miss another meal so Sam wouldn't be hungry, that Dean wouldn't have to worry about money and being strong for everyone.

John just hoped it wasn't too little too late.

He let go of Dean and pat his head before standing up. He started heading upstairs toward his bedroom.

"Come on, you look beat. I'll wake you up before the moon so we have time to get you away."

Dean shook his head and nudged the newspapers in Johns hand. Of course, he still wanted to research.

"Dean, you don't even have hands right now. You can't do any research."

Dean whimpered then immediately stood up straighter and more defiantly and let out a bark.

Did he really break Dean bad enough that he felt this much need to prove himself?

"Hey, it's okay I'm not mad alright? Besides my backs hurting from that chair, the bed will be better anyway." He hoped that making it about him might get Dean moving. He hated that that's what it took. The kid didn't do squat for himself.

Dean look with mistrust and doubt on his face at being told that it was ok and that John wasn't mad; but he made his way after his dad. When he got to the room he lay down on the cold wooden floor and John let out a laugh.

"Dean you don't need sleep on the floor, get up here."

Dean jumped up on the bed and promptly fell over. Man it was hard getting used to backward knees.

As he stared to fall asleep, he could have sworn he felt a pair of hands scratching him between the ears. It was weird, but he hadn't received this much attention or affection in years.

John let out a smile as Dean sleepily put his head on his leg and went back to searching for any clue where Sam might be.


	8. Chapter 8

The night was not pleasant for either John or Dean. The wolf had noticed that Sam was not with him and had panicked, trying to attack John. It had ended with a tired John and a very injured Dean. The day was not much better with both men worried about Sam. They spent all their time researching what could've taken Sam until about 3 p.m. when they got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"You're a piece of work Winchester, you know that?"

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"Its Walker, I'm sure you remember me. I'm quiet disappointed, I thought you had more common sense?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you let a werewolf live. I was sure it was little Sammy here, but I guess I was mistaken." A dark chuckle made its way over the phone line.

"You let him go you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah John, if you want Sam back all you have to do is hand over the werewolf."

John's heart dropped into his stomach. How's a parent supposed to pick between his kids? Needless of this dilemma, he still needed to find out where Sam was being held.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Atta boy John. I knew you'd see sense eventually"

He got the address down and hung up the phone as he tried to think of a plan to save Sam.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"You have to do it."

John sighed. Of course Dean would do this.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not gonna get Sam back just so I can lose you."

"But dad-"

"No. I will chain you to the bed if I have to."

After quite a bit of arguing, they finally negotiated that Dean could come, but under no circumstances was Dean going to give himself up.

They set out on the road to meet with Gordon.


	9. Chapter 9

Despite their great ability to use their heads, the plan the Winchesters made sucked. The plan went like this, go in, kill Gordon, save Sam. Lots of room for that to go wrong and not very detailed.

They made it to the location Gordon had descried over the phone. To their despair, he was not waiting in plain sight for them to kill which meant that he had the upper hand to ambush them.

They opened the door which had been unlocked and made their way down the dark stairwell. After searching several rooms they found the one with Sam. He had been tied up and gagged, with jagged cuts on his arms. Dean visibly relaxed at seeing Sam alive and mostly well. For a second anyway, the next he was as tense as could be.

"Dad, look out!" he shouted as he pushed John out of the way of a speeding silver bullet.

"Didn't think Id believe you would just give him without a fight did you Winchester?" Gordon asked snarkily as he pointed the gun at John.

His snark only lasted a second before fur was seen flying into him and vicous growls and screams were heard.

While Dean and Gordon were preoccupied with each other, John untied Sam from both his gag and his bondage.

When they turned to Dean, Walker was already dead. And Dean had yet to stop mutilating the body.

Both Sam and John were terrified with this sight so both yelled one after another for Dean to stop, that it was okay because Gordon was dead now.

Dean was so relieved to see Sam that he forgot to breath for a second. He had missed the dumb kid so much, and took in a deep breath to enjoy not just the sight of him but the smell as well.

Something was wrong. He could smell the same person he did from the store.

"Dad, look out!" he pushed his father out of the way with inhuman strength only to feel an extreme pain. Gosh dang it that hurt, it was worse than the one time Sam had accidently shot him while messing around with gun he wasn't supposed to.

Dean could feel the wolf try to escape him at the pain. He did everything to hold it back until Gordon pointed the gun at his dad. The anger, protectiveness, fear, and pain were enough for him to absolutely lose it.

He tackled Walker to the ground and ripped him apart. No one was going to hurt his family. Even when the breathing stopped all he could think about was destroying this threat.

As he sliced and diced he faintly heard something but pointedly ignored it. It kept getting louder and more insistent and he could smell his pup and its raw FEAR.

The wolf stopped.

He looked over at his pup confused. He didn't remember how they got here. He didn't remember why the human was holding onto his pup like he might disappear any second.

Dean walked over toward Sam but he took a step back in fear. The wolf did everything it knew to seem nonthreating and Sam finally moved closer to him.

The wolf went right up to him but gave the human a wide birth, for once not growling or threating it. His pup hugged him tightly and he nuzzled him back. He also licked at the blood on his arms, trying to sooth the wounds and clean him.

The hug got tighter as his pup kept whispering something over and over again. He couldn't understand it, but he didn't need to.

All was right with the world.


	10. Chapter 10

he next day was filled with much confusion for Dean. Dad and Sam were acting really weird.

Since he woke up human again with no memory of anything happening after getting shot, Sam had been super clingy which was normal, but he was clinging to dad. Sam had never really done much like that with dad even when he was little so it was suspicious to say the least.

And on top of that, if he moved suddenly or entered a room they'd both jump or flinch. It just wasn't okay and it was driving him nuts trying o figure it out.

When Sam flinched and looked away from him every time he took a bite at lunch, he finally lost it.

"OKAY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

Everyone but Bobby flinched when he suddenly spoke.

"Well, um y-last night you- k-kinda…" Sam attempted to start nervously

"Come on Sam, spit it out." Dean said knowing that Sam would never get what he was saying out otherwise.

John inserted himself into the conversation, knowing that he shouldn't have to protect Sam from Dean, but feeling he had to none the less.

"You saved us last night."

"Then why're you guys acting all jumpy all the sudden?"

"Because you killed Gordon."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Sam interrupted.

"Not when you tear him up and don't stop even when he stops breathing!"

Dang kid didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Dean just sat there quietly for a moment uttering a quiet "oh…" before heading to his room and locking the door.

"Oops..." Sam said guiltily.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean couldn't believe what he'd become. He'd killed an innocent man. Well, ok not innocent, but still. He'd violently mauled the guy past the point of death. It just wasn't okay in anyway shape or form.

Speaking of which, he could hear and smell both John and Sam coming up after him. They still smelled of fear, rightly so of course, heck HE was scared of himself now. More to the point, he was scared for Sam and dad.

Right after "oops" left Sam's mouth, both boys jumped up to follow Dean up the stairs. They were terrified that he'd do something stupid as they already knew what extremes he'd go to if it kept Sammy safe and he already had problems with self-loathing and monster hating on top of that.

They reached the door and banged on it franticly, trying to get in and make sure Dean was okay and still there.

"Go away!" the werewolf shouted from the other side.

They sighed in relief but it wasn't over yet.

"Dean, come out this second!" John demanded hoping that making it an order would make him listen easier.

"NO! GO AWAY!" John sighed and backed away. Dean always listened to him, so if he didn't this time then it was obvious there was no way he'd change his mind.

"Come on Sam, he's not gonna come out no matter what we do."

"No, I'm not leaving Dean. He saved me, so I gotta do it now."

John just shook his head and left. Kids.

Sam knocked on the door again once his dad left.

"Dean? It's me, Sammy lemme in." Sam said in his most pleading voice.

"I already know who it is. Just leave me alone."

"Not until you come out."

"Well tough luck then Sammy, cause I'm not leaving."

"Then I won't either!"

Gosh why'd his brother have to be so stubborn?

"Sam, go AWAY! Now!"

"No Dean, not unless you at least tell me why you won't come out."

Dean let out a long exhale. "I don't want to hurt you okay?"

"…..You'd never hurt me Dean! Everyone knows that."

"Yeah tell that to the guy I killed."

"You were PROTECTING me Dean! That was different! You got mad and lost control, it's okay!"

"Yeah, well what happens if I get mad at you?" he shouted at Sam.

"You still won't hurt me. I know that."

"Then why are you so scared huh? "

"….I'm not."

"Don't lie Sam, I can smell it."

"Fine, I'm scared you're gonna do something stupid and hurt yourself you big dummy!"

There was a long moment of silence. Then, "you're really not scared of me?"

"Of course not! I'm not stupid Dean! Now will you let me in?"

The door creaked up just a little and Sam smiled as he entered the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam slipped into the room after Dean and closed the door behind him before looking over his shoulder at Dean with a smile. Dean didn't really smile back at Sam and just scooted further away. Sams face fell.

"Dean, whats wrong?"

"Just cause youre not scared doesn't mean Im safe."

Sam walked toward Dean and he flinched back. Sam ignored the flinch and got closer to Dean before hugging him.

"You can talk about it if you want to Dean."

Dean hugged Sam back breifley as he rolled his eyes.

"Sam, no chick flicks moments."

Sam let go of Dean and sat by him.

"Well Im not leaving until you tell me whats wrong."

Dean sighed deeply.

"Its just this whole werewolf thing. Its hard you know? I mean, Im a monster Sammy! Heck if it weren't for you id have taken care of it already."

"… You were gonna kill yourself?"

"Well yeah, what would you do Sam? I don't want to risk hurting anyone!"

"Oh Dean…." Sam said sadly and hugged Dean again who let out an oof and a sigh.

"You are such a girl dude."

"Am not! I just don't want you to hurt yourself is all. Now tell me what else is bugging you or I won't let go."

"Im scared Im gonna hurt someone and I cant remember anything and Im always tired and hurting and I just want it to be over with."

"It hurts? You didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah well it wasn't your business. I can take care of myself."

"Whats it feel like?"

"….Its kindda like when you dislocate your shoulder and it rubs against something except its everywhere."

"Gosh Dean."

"Yeah. And on top of that its happening randomly."

"Wait, it just happens sometimes?"

"Yeah, yesterday evening I wolfed out."

"Really? You can do it whenever you want? That's SO COOL!"

Dean winced a bit at the shout. It was hard having super hearing sometimes.

"Yeah, I can I wouldn't really call it cool though short stack."

"Are you kidding?! Youre like manimal!"

Dean let out a chuckle at that. Manimal wasn't any batman, but he was pretty awesome.

"Can you do it now? Unless it hurts course then don't do it or I'll get really mad."

"No it didn't hurt then Sam."

"Awesome! Do it, do it, do it, do it!"

"Sam, no stop."

"DeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAN! Pleeeeease for me?"

"No."

"come on. You know you wanna."

At this point Sam started poking Dean.

"Seriously Sam, knock it off! And stop poking me!"

Sam kept poking Dean for about five more minutes until Dean shouted

"UUUUGGGGGG FINE!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Sam did a fist pump as Dean got in a more comferable posision to change.

It took him a minute to clear his head after, and the second he did, Sam glomped him.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was understandibley, disorientated after turning into a wolf and being glomped. It didn't help that Sam wouldn't stop petting and baby talking him.

"Whos a good boy Dean, whos a good boy? You are!"

Dean didn't think hed ever been this emreressed. He needed to get back to normal before it got worse.

Nothng happened. well crap, he was screwed.

Dean briefly remembered that despite Sam always wanted a dog, he had never had one to learn how to take care of one.

Dean tried harder, and started squirming to try to get away from Sam, which didn't do much good until Sam let go himself.

"Come on Dean, lets go get you some treats!"

Treats? Unless they were Scooby snacks,Dean highly doubted he'd want any. So he just refused to follow Sam. well, until Sam picked him up, dang the kid was stubborn.

As soon as him and Sam made it down the stairs Dean went to John with puppy eyes and a whimper.

John was about to ask what was wrong when he heard Sam say "Come on boy! Don't you want any snacks?"

Dean started growling at him when he just burst out laughing. "Dad, stop laughing and freaking HELP ME!"

"Dean, NO! you don't growl at dad! He's nice see?" Sam said as he hugged John to show how nice he was. John absolutely lost it and could barely breath.

Dean followed Sam to the kitchen but refused to eat those stupid treats that Sam wouldn't get out of face.

Sam was worried that maybe Dean was sick or something since he's always eating but was refusing the treat. Maybe hed still want to play fetch?

Dean most definitely did not want to play fetch. He ended up just sitting there, growling about how he was going to kill his stupid little brother and his stupid dad.


	14. Chapter 14

So after an hour of stupid dog crap, Dean finally got away from Sam for long enough to change which took a considerable amount of effort.

Of course the five minutes he was gone was to long for Sam to be without him.

"Dean?"

Sam came around the corner to see his very human brother.

"Dean, are you sick?"

"Uh- what? No, why would I be?"

"Because you weren't eating when you were a dog and you wouldn't play or anything."

Dean sighed. Well this was going to be utterly mortifying to explain.

"Yeah Sam, about that… we need to talk."

Sam looked worried and sat down.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was still me the whole time."

Sams face scrunched up I confusion.

"Of course you were still you, where could you go?"

"No Sam, I was mentally me the whole time."

All the color in Sams face drained out as a terrified look crossed it.

"You were still human? Like, in your head?"

"Yes Sam."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Sam put his face in his arms.

"Uh- Sam? You okay there?"

Dean was answered by silence.

"Sam? Hey, look at me man."

Dean managed to get Sams head up and it was all red from embarrassment at having treated Dean like a dog.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sams lame attempt to avoid the conversation.

"Okay fine, what wrong Sam."

Sam just looked away from Dean.

"Holy crap are you embarrassed?"

"Leave me alone Dean!"

"Sam-"

Dean didn't get to finish as Sam quickly left the room in mortification.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean quickly followed an embarrassed Sam and grabbed him by the shoulder. Sam quicky tried to squirm away, but had no luck due to werewolf strength.

"Dean, let me go!"

"No Sam, a couple hours ago a certain nerd forced me to talk to him against my will when I wanted him to go away."

There wasn't much Sam could say to that so he settled with

"I'm not a nerd."

"Okay, yeah sure whatever you say Sam. Now can we talk about this or do I have to keep you here till you spill?"

"I guess we can talk…"

"Good," Dean let Sam go and he immediately tried to run away again.

Dean lunged forward and caught Sam again in an unbreakable hold.

"Really Sam? Did you really think you could get away that easy? I was already stronger and faster than you before-"

"No you weren't! I was faster and stronger!"

Dean let out a little laugh at that.

"Sam, I've always whooped your butt. Now were gonna talk about this if it kills me."

"Make me! You'll get tired of holding me at some point!"

Dean sat down with a still squirming Sam and set him down on his lap.

"If saying that makes you feel better, go ahead."

They sat there for about five minutes before Sam started getting uncomfterable and restless.

"Can I get up now?"

"No."

Sam sighed.

"You're not gonna let me up until I talk are you?"

"Nope."

"…."

"…."

"FINE! I'm sorry I treat you like a stupid dog okay?! I should've known better."

Dean bobbed his head behind Sam. Little yes little no.

"I should've told you before I wolfed out. But yeah, you need to be more careful Sam. If I wasn't me, I could've hurt you."

Sam scoffed at that thought.

"Yeah right, like you'd ever hurt me."

"I'm serious Sam! I killed a dude, it's not safe."

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah? And whys that?"

"One, you wouldn't risk it if you thought you'd actually hurt me, and two, you've even come close to hurting me as a wolf."

"Well, yeah but I keep trying to hurt dad. What if you tick it off? It only takes one mistake Sammy."

"Yeah I know….."

They sat there in silence until Dean looked at Sam quizzically.

"Huh- you okay Dean?"

"Do you always treat him like that?"

"Who?"

"You know- the wolf."

"No."

"Then why did you this time? I mean, if I'm not me then I'm him right?"

"I guess. I just wasn't really thinking."

"hhmm."

They sat there for another minute until Sam started squirming again.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can you let me go now?"

Dean practically jumped in his rush to let Sam go and pushed him a bit.

"Crap sorry!"

"It's okay….. You wanna race back to the house?"

Dean smirked.

"You're on you little snot!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted and pushed Dean over before running toward the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the years, the Winchesters started hunting less and less. With the realization that other hunters like Gordon could discover Dean, and not ever knowing if they'd have time to make it back to Bobbys before Dean wolfed out, it was deemed best for them. Sam of course, who didn't want to hunt in the first place and still knew very little about hunting anyway, also brought even the idea of hunting to a halt. John still chased after YED and only the YED, although less frequently, and would always leave the boys with Bobby.

They finally got Dean used to the sights and smells of his father and surrogate father, so even though he never quite got around to trusting them, he no longer tried to kill them as it was obvious that they were no danger and that his pup cared for them very much.

Sam spent almost every full moon with Dean, and would even drive down from Stanford to see him. Dean himself got accepted into a college, although it had to be online to make sure he didn't ever accidently hurt anyone.

The Winchesters as always worked through their problems as a family, and in the end, that was all that mattered. They safe, and all was right with the world.


End file.
